Cette soirée
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Kise ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées qu'il avait passé depuis son entrée dans le métier du mannequinat... Mais celle là était vraisemblablement la première de ce genre... [UA] [OS] [KasaKise] [T]


**Encore moi oui... Avec un OS "test" dirons nous. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé ce couple donc... voila ! :3 En espérant que ces quelques lignes vous plairont ! Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

**Auteur : Moi :3**

**Note :**** L'idée de cet OS m'est venu en écoutant cette chanson, libre à vous d'aller l'écouter ou non mais je pense que c'est mieux pour comprendre le caractère globale de l'OS ou l'ambiance de son début du moins... _Let me be your lover - Enrique Iglesias_**

* * *

><p>Kise s'ennuyait à mourir. D'habitude, il aimait aller à ce genre de soirée mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement dérangeant. Lui qui était connu comme un homme sage et respectable, digne de son image de mannequin, avoir été invité à ce genre de fête l'écœurait presque. Ici, les gens ne se contentaient pas de se parler poliment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, non, ils discutaient en criant – à cause de la musique bien trop forte – et après à peine un quart d'heure, ils s'en allaient. Vers une chambre, un coin sombre ou quittaient carrément la soirée. Et le blond n'était pas né de la dernière pluie hein… Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas sagement jouer aux échecs.<p>

Et en plus, son manager n'était pas là ! Il se retrouvait donc, seul, au milieu de cette vulgarité, de cet alcool débardant de partout, de cette musique de mauvais goût qui lui donnait une horrible migraine et de tous ces jeunes de son âge qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. C'en était trop pour lui, il ne savait même pas qui était l'hôte et ne se souvenait même plus comment – ou même pourquoi – il était entré dans ce salon bien trop petit pour accueillir toutes ces personnes.

Il se rappelait avoir un reste de boite de Doliprane, qui pourrait peut-être soulager sa migraine croissante, dans une de ses poches, alors il sortit de la pièce et s'adossa à un mur de l'unique couloir éclairé, évitant ainsi un tas de couples d'un soir, et se fit les poches. Il dénicha rapidement la boite de comprimé mais il l'avait bêtement mis dans une poche arrière et les derniers médicaments étaient écrasés, inutilisables donc.

Il pesta contre lui-même, contre ces médicaments trop fragiles, contre cette fête déplaisante et …

Alors qu'il tentait de se diriger vers l'entrée, il heurta un jeune homme, légèrement plus petit que lui, assez violemment. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi éviter quelque chose, si le blond se fiait à l'énervement visible sur son visage.

« -Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?! s'écria le plus petit en le fusillant du regard alors que le contenu de son verre se déversait sur son t-shirt.

-Excusez moi… bégaya le blond, confus, en ne sachant pas où se mettre tellement la honte lui dévorait l'estomac et lui colorait les joues. »

Regardant ses pieds comme un enfant, il ne vit pas l'autre le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, un léger sourire sur le visage. C'est qu'il n'était pas mal ce pas-doué…

« -Je… C'est pas grave, ça doit partir avec de l'eau, répliqua-t-il plus gentiment.

-Alors venez avec moi, je vais m'en occuper !

-Mais euh…

-S'il vous plaît ! le supplia le jeune mannequin, en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui se mit à rosir joliment. »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une ridicule salle de bain, plutôt propre – détail important si l'on prenait en compte l'état de propreté critique du reste de l'appartement – et l'étranger retira son haut trempé sous la consigne du blond.

Dans cette pièce, on entendait les basses de la musique du salon, provoquant une situation assez agréable. Kise se mit à regarder discrètement l'autre, alors que ses mains savonnaient aléatoirement le vêtement dans le lavabo. Son regard glissa sur le corps sculpté puis sur ses mains qui tapotaient, en rythme avec la musique, les genoux de l'homme, assis sur un rebord de la baignoire.

« -Vous faîtes de la musique ? demanda Kise en détachant son regard du torse de l'interrogé.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… Je m'appelle Kasamatsu Yukio. Tu peux m'appeler Yukio.

-Oh euh… se mit à rougir Kise devant le sourire de l'autre. Moi c'est Kise Ryouta.

-Enchanté. Et oui, je fais de la guitare. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as le rythme… Pardon, c'est ridicule ce que je dis.

-Non pas du tout, tu es l'un des premiers à me le dire… C'est gentil. »

Kise préféra retourner à son occupation dans le lavabo plutôt que de continuer de dévisager ce Kasamatsu plus longtemps, craignant que ces joues ne se mettent à fondre tant elles lui semblaient brûlantes.

« -C'est la première fois que tu viens à ce genre de soirée non ? finit par demander le brun, brisant le silence qui s'installait, non sans reluquer le superbe corps du mannequin sans que l'intéressé ne s'en rende compte.

-Euh… Je ne comprends pas ta question… J'ai déjà fait des soirées, mais je dois avouer que celle-là est un peu différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter…

-Ha… Je comprends, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Sans vouloir être indiscret, qui t'as demandé de venir ?

-Mon… mon manager je crois… répondit Kise en rinçant une dernière fois l'habit du guitariste.

-Et… il ne t'as pas dit récemment que tu devais… être accompagné ou un truc dans ces eaux là ? continua le brun en se levant, venant récupérer son bien.

-Je… »

Kise commençait à comprendre doucement. Il se rappelait d'une récente conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'homme qui lui servait de manager, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un shooting qui s'était assez mal passé. L'homme lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer son temps était bien pour l'esprit… ou un truc dans le genre… Kise avait été très vite gêné et avait fui la conversation de façon lamentable.

Rien que d'y repenser le mettait mal à l'aise et comprendre 'l'utilité' de cette soirée n'arrangeait rien…

« -C'est… une sorte de soirée pour ... célibataires ? bégaya-t-il.

-En quelque sorte oui… C'est la première que tu fais ? »

Kise hocha vivement la tête, presque trop vite, quand il remarqua la soudaine proximité entre son corps et celui à moitié nu du brun.

« -A… attends ! Je n'en savais rien ! On ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet ! paniqua-t-il. Je…. Je vais y aller ! »

Et il s'élança rapidement vers la porte avant qu'une main attrapa son fin poignet.

« -Yuk… Kasamatsu, je ne veux rien de toi. Je… je suis très bien célibataire et…

-Ryouta, qui a dit que je voulais quoi que ce soit de toi ? ricana-t-il.

-Je… euh… »

Kise se rendit compte qu'il s'était trahi tout seul. Personne, même pas ses amis, ne savait pour sa bisexualité, et même s'il était souvent charrié sur sa féminité, avec Kasamatsu ce n'était apparemment pas pareil.

Il avait cette lueur tenace dans le regard qui envoutait le blond et son corps agréable pour ses yeux lui plaisait aussi beaucoup. Sans parler de sa voix… Tout chez lui l'attirait, même ses épais sourcils l'amusaient.

Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le savoir si près de lui, dans cette pièce fermée, faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Kasamatsu lui plaisait, c'était en fait une évidence…

« -Ryouta, commença le brun en se décalant intelligemment de sorte de couper toutes tentatives de fuites pour le mannequin, dire que tu ne me plais pas serait mentir…

-Kasamatsu… rougit Kise en se dégageant de l'emprise du plus petit.

-Et, continua ce dernier en lâchant le blond, je pense que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

-C'est…. C'est faux… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?...

-Ca, répondit simplement le guitariste en posant sa main au niveau du cœur du plus grand, qui se mit automatiquement à rougir comme jamais alors que son cœur s'emballait. Tu vois ? »

Kasamatsu se permit un petit rire qui fit fondre, intérieurement, le blond.

« -Nous sommes deux adultes responsables qui se plaisent mutuellement, la suite ne paraît pas évidente ? chuchota-t-il en regardant sérieusement le blond, qui était désormais adossé au mur carrelé de la pièce.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi penser, avoua ce dernier en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant inconsciemment contre le corps, petit mais puissant, du guitariste. Je pense que tout va trop vite…

-Hin, plus tôt on commence plus tôt on finit non ? rigola Kasamatsu en approchant son visage de celui du mannequin.

-Ne rigoles pas avec ça ! Ce sont des sentiments, on ne…

-Tu confirmes donc mes paroles ? le coupa Kasamatsu en posant doucement ses lèvres sur la peau parfaite du cou du blond. »

N'osant plus parler, Kise se contentant de tourner sa tête et de laisser les rênes au brun, collant sa joue brulante contre le carrelage froid.

Les lèvres du plus petit étaient douces, agréables et incroyablement tendres. Kise se surprit à les apprécier.

« -Dis moi si tu veux tout arrêter, susurra le brun à son oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment. »

Kise ne comprit cette phrase que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains puissantes passer sous son haut et caresser lentement son torse, provoquant en lui de délicieux frissons.

Les lèvres de Kasamatsu, de nouveau reparties dans la découverte de son cou, s'amusaient à laisser de multiples baisers papillons avant de commencer un suçon incroyable au creux de son épaule dénudée.

« -Att… attends Yukio… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de traces… Je suis un mannequin et…

-Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, se contenta de répondre le brun en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'ambres.

-Méchant, se vexa le blond en faisant malgré lui une moue adorable.

-Je peux t'en faire à des endroits que les photographes ne pourront pas voir tu sais, répliqua ledit 'méchant' d'une voix sensuelle alors que ses mains remontaient encore, dévoilant un ventre parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que t… »

Kasamatsu le fit taire d'un rapide baiser aux coins des lèvres qui rendit le blond toute chose pendant de bonnes minutes, laissant tout juste le temps au brun de lui retirer son haut qui commençait à être assez gênant. Et il ne se retint pas pour coller son torse contre celui incroyablement pâle du blond, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement merveilleux, à ses yeux.

Et alors que dans le salon, les rires continuaient de fuser, que dans le couloir, les baisers s'enchaînaient et que sur la table, verres et assiettes se remplissaient encore et encore pour mieux se vider, dans la salle de bains, la température était montée d'un cran.

Titillant les tétons roses du mannequin d'une main, Kasamatsu laissa de nouveaux suçons sur l'intégralité du haut du torse du pauvre mannequin qui commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir correctement. A peine rassasié de ce corps, le brun passa discrètement une jambe entre celles tremblantes de son vis-à-vis et découvrit un joli début d'érection.

« -Ryouta ?... susurra-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans le cou rougi de l'appelé.

-Hum ?... se contenta de gémir ce dernier, ne remarquant même pas la main plus que baladeuse du brun, qui descendait lentement. »

Et tandis que sa bouche déversait une avalanche de baisers sur la mâchoire du dénommé Ryouta, sa main ouvrit d'un geste rapide le pantalon du mannequin et s'y invita, taquinant avec amusement la bosse désormais plus que présente, sans pour autant aller plus loin.

« -Aah… Yuki… Yukio ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Kise en tentant de repousser l'envahisseur.

-Shuu… Calmes toi… »

Mais Kise semblait vraisemblablement paniqué. Alors Kasamatsu, qui s'était pourtant promis de rester 'sage' ce soir, décida de ne plus écouter la voix, plaisante mais un peu trop envahissante, du blond et passa sa main dans son caleçon humide, faisant hoqueter de surprise – ou de plaisir ? – son propriétaire.

Enroulant ses doigts autour du membre gonflé, le brun s'amusait des réactions de Kise, qui, après avoir faiblement lutté, s'était laissé emporter par les vagues de plaisir que lui procuraient les va-et-viens réguliers de la main du brun et gémissait doucement. Il se tenait fermement aux épaules nues du plus petit, tentant de rester debout le temps de la douce torture. Ce comportement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon, aux yeux de Kasamatsu qui, prit d'un soudain élan, embrassa le blond.

Le baiser devint vite passionné, les deux langues se cherchant avidement avant de s'enrouleur autour de l'autre dans une danse mouillée mais particulièrement plaisante pour les deux côtés.

Et alors que Kise pensait atteindre le septième ciel, Kasamatsu se retira de son sous-vêtement et lui chuchota timidement une phrase qui le plongea dans la perplexité la plus totale.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime vraiment les fins frustrantes moi... Je pourrais presque m'auto-frustrée à force... Nan, plus sérieusement, l'OS se termine comme ça pour la simple et bonne raison que je souhaite laisser le lecteur choisir de la relation que ces deux là vont avoir ensuite... S'arrêter là où continuer jusqu'au lemon pur et dur, se quitter à la fin de la soirée et ne plus jamais se revoir ou au contraire, se donner rendez-vous le lendemain... Tous ces petits détails qui peuvent varier d'une personne à l'autre quoi :3 <strong>

**Voili voulou... En espérant que l'OS vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :B**

**Gros b'soux !**


End file.
